What Happens When America Host the World Meetings
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: America and Japan get into a fight over World War II and Pearl Harbor. Hints of GerIta and USUK. AmeriPan if you want to see it like that.


**What Really Happens When America Host's the World Meeting:**

**Based off of this picture here: http :/ /www. zero chan. net/ 702582 (Remove Spaces)**

"Okay everyone!"America said as all of the Nations sat down in their seats. England raised his hand and he yelled"Why are you hosting the world meeting? I thought you hosted it next month!" and America said"Dude that was last month when we desided that I would host it **this** month." England rolled his eyes and Canada raised his hand and said"America can we please move on?" and America said"Sure dude~!" and he added"Okay as you all know its the aniversary of the begining of World War II and the end of World War II also!" and Italy slouched in his seat and Germany did also and he grabbed Italy's hand and Italy looked at him and smiled a little.

Poland rolled his eyes and said"Liek I totally don't liek this subject!" and Germany said "Sorry for atacking you Poland." and Poland said"Liek I totally kind of forgive you." "K-kind of!"Germany said "Now Germany calm down!"Italy franticly said and America said"Focus countries! Now I know you all are mad about that still but we should worry about when Japan attacked me." and Japan twiched and said"Well if you would have joined earler I wouldn't have attacked you!" America yelled at him"Well you should have warned me about it first!" and he took a drink of his cola. Japan yelled at him back "Key word **Suprize attack on Pearl Harbor**!" "Shut the hell up Japan!"America yelled back. Japan stood up and said"Why don't you be quiet America-kun." America's eyes widen and he said"Ha ha! You don't have your stupid katana with you this time!" and England yells"You two stop fighting!" and Japan tackles America and starts punching him and all of the Nations get up from their seats.

Italy gets up with Germany and he holds his hand. Austria and Hungary walk away and they start talking. Canada walks away from the scene and America yells"Bro! Help me out!" and Canada just pretends that he didn't hear his brother. Russia started freaking out and praying silently because Belarus was right behind him repeating"Marry me!" over and over. Romano jumps on Spain and Spain spills his drink over his face. The Netherlands just stands there and rubs the back of his head. France jumps out of his seat and tries to calm down Japan. China yells"Japan! Stop attacking America this instant!"and he hugs his Shinatty-chan plushie. Texas flew off of America's face and England yells"America! Japan! Stop this damn fight right now!" and America starts trying to get Japan off of him. China grabs Japan and England grabs America and America yells"You damn Jap-bastard!" and Japan yells "Damn American!" and they drag both of them into different rooms."Frog bring me America's glasses."England yells and France gives him Texas and America puts Texas on his face and England says"Leave." and France left the room.

England says"America! You and Japan have not fought since the end of World War II! Why today?" America looks at England and says"B-because when Japan and I talk about World War II and Pearl Harbor we get soo fucking mad with each other and we start attacking each other." "O-oh I forgot America."England said and He started bandging his wounds.

"Japan!"China scolded and Japan looked away from him. "JAPAN!"China yelled "Fine."Japan whispered "Now Japan tell me why did you attack America?"China yelled "No reason."Japan told him "**Tell me why did you attack America!**"China yelled and Japan said"Because China-kun we always fight when any of you other countries talk about World War II and Pearl Harbor." China said "Oh yes I forgot about that." and Japan frowns.

After that America and Japan say to each other sorry and they try not to get into soo many fights about Pearl Harbor and World War II.

**Fin**

**((P.S. I know that USA says Jap-bastard but I do like Japanese people))**


End file.
